This invention relates generally to nasal cannula therapy, and more particularly to improvements concerning tubing flow in nasal cannula therapy systems.
Nasal continuous positive airway pressure, NCPAP, is a standard method for administration of non-invasive positive airway pressure in the Neonate. Historically, Nasal cannulae have been used during infant weaning from invasive ventilation. Mechanical Ventilators (MV) with their attached ventilator circuits (VC) have been the standard for delivering Nasal Continuous Positive Airway Pressures (NCPAP). The disadvantage of this system has been the type of devices that are used to interface with the patient and the VC. These devices apply pressure to the nares and septum of the nose in order to diminish the leak that occurs between the prongs of the cannula and the nares. This pressure against the nares is exceptionally deleterious to the newborn and may cause traumatic changes to the nose which may be disfiguring and permanent. These devices held the promise of improved humidification and warming of the cannula flows, but introduced the possible deleterious effect of unknown pressure propagation as well as reported bacteria contamination of the circuit.
Accordingly, there was concern about delivering pressures that were excessive and with possibly damage to the respiratory tract, sinuses, eardrum or GI tract. Mechanical ventilators may be used for NCPAP to control pressures.
In order to overcome this potential, nasal canulae are presently being used without MV and VC. This system uses blended air and oxygen with humidification and heat without the MV attached to nasal cannulae which are inserted atraumatically into the nostrils. These devices held the promise of improved comfort and decreased nursing care, but introduced the possible deleterious effect of unknown pressure propagation. There was concern about delivering pressures that were excessive and with possible damage to the respiratory tract, sinuses, eardrum or GI tract